O que o ciúme faz - Snamione
by tatiany snape
Summary: HISTÓRIA COMPLETA Quando Hermione ver algo que não a agrada, ela começa a pensar em seu envolvimento com Severus de uma maneira diferente.


NOTAS DO AUTOR

Oi Gente. Espero que todos estejam bem... Essa é minha primeira one.

Até breve.

 **Capítulo 1 - Capítulo Único**

Hermione não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Severus estava sentando em uma pequena mesa bem no fundo do Três Vassouras e ele não estava sozinho. Ela havia passada a semana inteira pensando se ele iria ou não convidá-la para jantar. Afinal, o Valentine's Day, Dia de São Valentim, era uma data que deveria ser celebrada por eles, eles estavam saindo a dois meses.

Furiosa, a bruxa escondeu-se atrás de um pilar, esperando que ele não a visse. De lá, ela conseguiu ver a tal mulher de um ângulo muito melhor. Com seu coração batendo fora de seu peito, ela observou que a bruxa sentada em frente a ele parecia ser mais velha do que ela, no entanto, ela não podia negar que ela era linda. Seus cabelos negros contrastavam com seu tom de pele. Definitivamente, a mulher era excepcionalmente deslumbrante.

O que Severus estava pensando? ela se perguntou internamente. ela seria ridícula se deixasse aquilo passar. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela foi até lá. Com muita dificuldade, ela passou entre as inúmeras cadeiras e chegou até eles.

Por dentro, ela se amaldiçoou por ter colado a primeira roupa que tinha achado. Mas Hermione nunca iria imaginar que sair para comprar algo para se alimentar fosse lhe dar tanto desgosto.

\- Olá. - Hermione se manifestou como não queria nada.

Em uma tentativa de suavizar o clima, fez a única coisa que podia pensar. Colocou um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

\- Oi, Hermione, não esperava lhe encontrar hoje. - Ele franziu a testa - Oh, deixe que eu te apresente Louise Wood. – Severus se pronunciou apontando para a bruxa em sua frente; - Louise, está é Hermione Granger uma velha amiga.

Amiga? Você dorme comigo seu canalha. – Gritou o seu interior. Ela estava se remoendo, não podia acreditar que ele foi capaz de apresenta-la daquele jeito tão frio e desleixado. Para ela, ele devia ter feito um pouco mais de esforço, ela merecia um pouco mais de consideração.

\- Olá, prazer lhe conhecer. - A mulher que até então era desconhecida sorriu calorosamente.

\- Digo o mesmo. - Disse Hermione, tentando controlar sua respiração.

Eles se olharam por alguns instantes bastante deslocados.

\- Vocês se incomodam que eu vá ao toalete? – Louise perguntou sentindo um clima pesado entre eles.

\- De forma alguma, fique à vontade. – Severus respondeu.

\- Eu digo o mesmo. – Falou a outra bruxa tentando se controlar.

Quando Louise já não podia ser vista, uma Hermione muito furiosa voltou a falar: - O que significa isso, Severus?

\- Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta! Não estou lhe entendendo, Hermione. – Se fez de desentendido.

\- O que você está fazendo com essa mulher? – Ela grunhiu. – O que estava pensando quando me apresentou como sua amiga?

Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

\- Pelo amor de Merlim, Mulher. Não me olhe assim. Não estou cometendo nenhum crime. Até onde eu me lembro, você quem disse que não éramos exclusivos pelo simples fato de não querer nada sério agora. – Falou bruscamente.

Por mais que Severus tentasse, não conseguia entender o motivo de tanto drama, afinal, ela foi a única a propor tal arranjo.

Flashback On

Severus estava deitado em sua cama e ao seu lado estava Hermione. Seus corpos suados eram consequência das atividades anteriores. Se ele pudesse, ficaria com ela deitada ao seu lado, na cama, durante toda a noite.

Entretanto, ele sabia que era impossível. Os filhos de Hermione esperavam por ela em casa. Eles eram muito novos para entender a ausência da mãe por uma noite inteira.

Suspirando, ele voltou a encarar os lábios ainda inchados da atividade em que estavam tão ocupados participando apenas momentos atrás.

\- Eu amo isso que nós temos, Severus. – Ela sussurrou.

Ele jogou o braço por cima dela, envolvendo seu corpo no dele.

\- Ah, é mesmo? E o que nós temos, Hermione?

\- Você sabe, nada sério... Sem cobranças... Não precisamos dar satisfação para o outro do que estamos fazendo! Não precisamos ser exclusivos um para o outro... – Disse ela fechando os olhos. – Para mim que saí de um casamento de seis anos em menos de nove meses, é espetacular. Você na sua casa e eu na minha.

\- Então, isso que temos é sexo casual? – Ele perguntou mascarando sua decepção.

\- Sexo sem compromisso é tão emocionante. – Disse encarando-o e percebendo o leve desconforto em seu rosto. – Bem... Se não é o que você quer, está tudo bem. Eu só pensei que você sabia que era isso. Eu... quero dizer... não sei se estou pranta para apresentar alguém para as crianças. Só agora que conseguimos entrar em uma rotina confortável e não quero prejudica-las e...

\- Hermione... está tudo bem. – Severus falou se levantando.

\- Onde você vai? – Hermione parecia preocupada.

\- Eu tenho um compromisso. Preciso encontrar meu afilhado, ele vai casar e precisa da minha ajuda para escolher o terno adequado. Você certamente não precisa se juntar a mim. - Disse ele, beijando seu pescoço. - A Gente se ver qualquer hora, se quiser pode ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Ele virou-se e saiu.

Flashback off

\- A ideia foi sua. – Ele a acusou.

Hermione sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas isso não diminuía o que ela estava sentindo

\- Não, quero dizer, sim. - Ela gaguejou, não tinha certeza se o que ela havia dito fazia qualquer sentido, mas esperava que ele entendesse onde ela queria chegar. - Sim, foi o que havia proposto. - Hermione disse, seu olhar segurando o dele.

Ele notou que os olhos dela estavam cansados, e havia dúvidas neles. Passaram-se alguns momentos de silêncio entre os dois.

\- Mesmo tendo feito tal proposta... – Houve uma longa pausa enquanto Severus escolhia suas palavras. – Não gostou de me ver com outra pessoa.

\- Não, suponho que não. Quer saber mesmo, Severus? Esqueça o que eu disse. Sei que falei tudo aquilo de não querer nada sério, porém, não me sinto confortável com isso. Por mais que esteja com medo de entrar em outro relacionamento, não quero te ver com outras mulheres. Foi horrível e quase fiz uma tola de mim mesma na frente dela. Eu não quero que você saia com ela, pode me chamar de egoísta, não ligo. – Ela falava e sua voz gotejava desgosto.

\- Eu vejo. - Ele falou, com cuidado e metodicamente.

Hermione o encarava como se fosse comê-lo vivo. Ele estava começando a temer.

\- Onde a conheceu? Faz tempo que sai com ela? foi por causa dele que não me chamou para um encontro hoje? - Hermione o pressionou.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Severus. Mas não pôde dizer mais nada, já que a outra mulher já estava de volta. Hermione suspirou profundamente e Severus pôde ver seus ombros caírem ligeiramente.

\- Já estou de saída. - Continuou Hermione. - Parabéns por isso. Espero muito que vocês dois aproveitam a noite.

A outra mulher a olhou e riu suavemente.

\- O quê? Oh, não. – Louise pegou nas mãos de Hermione e sorriu brilhantemente. - Eu já aluguei Severus o suficiente por hoje. Meu pedido já estar pronto. – Disse apontando para a sacola de comida que estava na mão. – Meu marido e eu não conseguimos fazer reserva em nenhum restaurante nesta noite, então decidimos por um jantar em nossa própria casa. Claro que eu queria um jantar mais elaborado, mas iremos nos contentar com esse. – Virando-se, ela continuou. - Severus, meu querido, muito obrigada por permitir que lhe fizesse companhia nesse meio tempo. Hermione, foi realmente um prazer lhe conhecer.

Louise beijou na bochecha de Severus e saiu, deixando Hermione sozinha com ele. Ela o olhava furiosa.

\- Er ... Uma boa noite estamos tendo hoje, não é? – Ele perguntou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

\- Você me enganou? – Ela perguntou chocada. – Seu... seu... cretino!

Severus olhou para ela pelo canto do olho e observou como seus olhos pareciam com o tigre pronto para atacar. Para ele, ela parecia ainda mais bonita.

\- Na verdade, não. Você foi a única que tirou suas próprias conclusões, Hermione. Mas se realmente preferir, esquecemos tudo que foi dito e continuaremos com o acordo anterior. Acordo o qual foi o motivo de não ter lhe convidado para jantar. Sem compromissos, se lembra? – Zombou dela.

Ela se inclinou para a frente. A mesa baixa entre eles era estreita e, por isso, seus rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro.

\- Eu estive pensando... - Ela disse, olhando seus olhos. – Melhor esquecer esse acordo. Ele é ridículo, Severus. – Ela suspirou e o olhou com carinho. - Você realmente pensou em me convidar para jantar? – A bruxa sussurrou, Severus achou encantador ela corar por algo tão simples.

\- Claro que sim, Hermione. Entretanto, confesso que imaginei que você não aceitaria.

\- Por que não? – Ela perguntou transparecendo toda a sua decepção.

\- Não achei que quisesse ser vista comigo em um lugar público já que estávamos nessa de "nada sério".

A bruxa suspirou e abaixou levemente a cabeça. Mal sabia ela que ele estava hipnotizado por suas pequenas sardas no nariz e seus olhos castanhos.

\- Você realmente está com fome?

\- Não. - Ele respondeu com sua voz profunda

\- Vamos para minha casa! – Hermione exclamou com ansiedade. - A única coisa que consigo pensar é que eu gostaria de te beijar até você esquecer o quão tola eu fui. - Ela disse de repente.

Severus ficou surpreso pela sinceridade de Hermione.

\- Seus filhos? - Ele perguntou rapidamente, apreensivo.

\- Rose e Hugo estão com o pai.

Ela o arrastou para fora do restaurante e os aparatou em sua casa.

Ele pôde perceber que era um apartamento bem pequeno. Era a primeira vez que Hermione o convidara para estar em sua casa. Eles sempre se encontravam na casa dele. Não que isso o incomodasse, mas estar na casa dela tinha um significado especial. Ele a olhou profundamente então e levou suas mãos para soltar seus cabelo. Ela sorriu quando seus cabelos castanhos ondulados caíram em torno de seus ombros.

Com muita ansiedade, ela o arrastou para o quarto.

Quando o bruxo pisou em um brinquedo de plástico que pertencia a Hugo, Hermione havia pensado que ele desistiria imediatamente de estar ali. No entanto, surpreendente, ele apenas sorriu e jogou o brinquedo para o lado e a jogou graciosamente em cima da cama e se deitou ao seu lado inclinando-se sobre ela.

Com fome, Severus encontrou seus lábios.

Ela sabia que se acontecesse algo com uma das crianças um bando de ruivos poderiam invadir sua casa em um piscar de olhos, por isso, com medo de serem surpreendidos, com um aceno de varinha, Hermione travou a porta

As enormes mãos de Severus estavam envoltas na cintura de Hermione, puxando-a para o mais perto que ele conseguia. Suas roupas foram desaparecendo lentamente. Com toda a paciência do mundo, Hermione foi abrindo a camisa de Severus botão por botão. Para ela, aquilo era excitante.

Ele levantou-se para que pudesse puxar os sapatos e as meias, antes de se virar para cobrir seu corpo com o dela novamente. Quando enfim ele entrou nela, eles se entreolharam. Naquele momento, eles tiveram a certeza que queriam estar juntos para sempre.

\- Não quero outra mulher na sua vida. Eu quero você só para mim. - Hermione disse em um sussurro. - Eu preciso de você ... Eu preciso de você mais do que preciso do próprio ar. Eu te amo, Severus.

Uma única lágrima deslizou de sua bochecha e com a mão ele logo a pegou com a ponta do dedo.

\- Você é uma incrível mulher Hermione. - Ele sussurrou. – Eu seria um tolo se quisesse outra mulher na minha vida.

Severus nunca pensou que um dia ele dissesse aquelas palavras para alguém, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

\- Eu também te amo Hermione. - Disse ele sorrindo. - Não há nada que possa mudar o que eu sinto. E saiba que eu quero dizer com todo o meu ser.

Nenhuma palavra foi necessária depois disso.

Ele a beijou profundamente e começou a se mover mais rápido, tentando juntar os dois corpos para se tornarem apenas um. Quando alcançaram o orgasmo, logo Hermione estava chorando, várias ondas de prazer passavam pelo seu ser. Era difícil até mesmo respirar.

Severus gentilmente a segurou e provocou outro gemido dela. Começou a mover-se suavemente dentro dela para lhe dar um pouco mais de prazer. Sua respiração era descompassada.

\- Severus. - Ela gemeu e enrolou os dedos nos cabelos dele.

Sem resistir, ela colapsou. Eles ficaram assim por longo tempo

Meia hora depois, ela estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada em um braço e ele não podia deixar de observá-la enquanto estava dormindo. Seu cabelo esparramado serviu para deixá-la ainda mais bonita. Diferentemente de mais cedo, Hermione parecia pacífica. Tão lentamente, ele se abaixou e plantou um beijo casto em seus lábios. Severus sorriu quando Hermione se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

Ele a observava atribuindo-lhe o mais dos genuínos sorrisos. Se Severus soubesse que era só deixá-la com ciúmes para resolver o impasse que existia entre eles, ele teria feito isso há meses atrás. Por fim, puxando-a para mais perto, ele também havia resolvido dormir. Definitivamente, aquele tinha sido o melhor Valentine's Day de toda a sua vida. Seu último pensamento, foi o quanto ele deveria agradecer Louise.

 **FIM**

NOTAS FINAIS

E ai? o que acharam?


End file.
